Emperor-class Battleship
]] The Emperor''-class Battleship''' is a slow and ponderous vessel that serves as one of the mainstay capital ships of the Imperial Navy. The Emperor-class dispenses with the normal armoured prow and instead carries a mass of sensor probes and forward turrets. The Emperor-class also may carry eight squadrons of Shark Assault Boats or other common Imperial attack craft, which serve as its primary offensive punch. Design in action.]] The Emperor-class is one of the oldest Imperial starship designs still in use, due to the discovery of the Emperor-class vessel called the Divine Right that was fused into a space hulk for some ten thousand Terran years. Emperor-class battleships along with the ''Retribution''-class battleships are known to have a huge golden monument relating to the Imperium atop its bridge. The Emperor-class' monument is a cloaked angel with a sword and shield. Weapons The main armament of the Emperor-class is made up of its 8 squadrons of Shark Assault Boats or other common Imperial Navy attack craft. These are able to roam far from the battleship and engage enemy capital ships that would otherwise be out of range of the Battleship's main batteries. Void Shields Void Shields on Imperial vessels (and enemy vessels for that matter), are larger and more powerful versions than those found on Titans and other war machines. A Void Shield is created by a single generator that creates a sphere of protective Warp energy around the voidship that protects it from direct and indirect enemy fire. It prevents damage from energy weapons and actual critical structural damage occurring to the ship. Any vessel large enough to be built with a Void Shield generator thus has a shield but energy weapons overload the generators so once enough fire has been absorbed, the Void Shield collapses. The shield regenerates several solar minutes later assuming the voidship is not attacked again and that subsequent attacks do not damage the shield generator. Ordnance like torpedoes and the weapons payloads of aerospace fighters are not affected by the effects of Void Shields and can do direct damage to the warship unless engaged by its defensive turrets. The Emperor-class Battleship possesses four shield generators and thus generates four separate Void Shields. Propulsion Every Imperial voidship is equipped with a Plasma Drive for normal propulsion through the depths of realspace. Running up to a third of the warship's length, the aft section of the Emperor-class is a mass of drive tubes, engine compartments and nuclear fusion-based Plasma Reactors. Most Imperial Navy starships employ Warp-Drives to breach the barrier that separates realspace from the Immaterium and allow for interstellar travel. Damage to or misuse of this technology can result in the implosion of these drives and the creation of a volatile Warp rift. Notable Emperor-class Battleships *''Divine Right'' '- The ''Divine Right won great renown in the Gothic War. *''Dominus Astra - The Dominus Astra played a important role in defeating Hive Fleet Behemoth and ending the Battle of Macragge during the First Tyrannic War. *''Indomitable Wrath'' *''Inomine Veritas '- ''The ''Inomine Veritas took part in the Third War for Armageddon *Legatus Stygies' *Lord of Light'' *''Revenge'' - The Revenge was the flagship of Battlefleet Demeter and played an important role during the Pandorax campaign fighting against the fleets of the Black Legion and the Red Corsairs. *''Pax Imperalis'' - The Kingmaker was a Chaos-corrupted ''Exorcist''-class Grand Cruiser thought to have been lost in the late 41st Millennium while on patrol near Agripinaa, but it appeared four Terran years later as part of a Black Legion fleet that destroyed an Imperial convoy between Cadia and Belis Corona. Afterwards, the Pax Imperialis was charged with destroying the Kingmaker and this began a two solar month pursuit that ended in the asteroid belts of the Crinan System. Though normally a grand cruiser would be no match for a battleship, the Kingmaker had been corrupted by the power of Chaos and managed to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive. This caused the Pax Imperialis ' commander, Vice Admiral Chanke, to order a retreat. While the battleship was able to escape, it was forced to leave behind its voidcraft that had been launched to deliver the final blow to the Kingmaker. When the 13th Black Crusade began, the Kingmaker was among the Black Fleet's warships that attacked the Imperial forces defending Cadia. It was there that the grand cruiser clashed with the Pax Imperialis once again, but this time it was the Kingmaker that was forced to retreat, after the battleship severely damaged it. However, when Cadia was lost to Chaos, the Imperial forces escaped from the Cadian System and it is not known what became of the Kingamker. Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook'', pg. 106 *''Cadia Stands'' (Novel) by Justin D. Hill, Part 3, Ch. 14 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 33 *''Warhammer 40,000: Assault on Black Reach'' (Booklet), pg. 22 *''Pandorax'' (Novel), by C.Z. Dunn es:Acorazado clase Emperador Category:E Category:Battleships Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Imperium Category:Spacecraft